For business system such as the large-scale enterprise system (for example, customer relationship management system), a maintenance and a repair are repeatedly performed to follow a change of the business. Since the maintenance and the repair are carried out repeatedly, the business system is enlarged and becomes complicated. Therefore, reconfiguration of the business system may be needed.
The business system include an entity and an event. The entity indicates, for example, a noun-like element such as a customer and a product and become a target of create, update, reference, and deletion processing. In addition, the entity is stored in a database (below called as DB appropriately) as data which the business system processes. Furthermore, the entity, for example, has an entity name like the customer and an attribute such as information of “full name” of the customer and “unit price” of the product. The attribute has an attribute name such as “the full name” and an attribute value like “Fuji Michiko”.
The entity and the attribute, which the data base has, are prescribed by definition information called schema. The schema includes relation of the entity and the attribute, an entity name and an attribute name, but does not include the attribute value. On the other hand, the event indicates a verb-like element such as registration and ordering, and behavior to let the state of the entity change.
One of the big work of the reconfiguration of the business system makes the entity group (data system), that a semi-orthogonal state is brought by the maintenance and the repair, to be semi-orthogonal and reconstructs the data base (for example, patent document 1). The semi-orthogonal means to select the combination of entities which not have a same attribute name each other and have an independent concept. In addition, when the one or more attributes name, of which an entity has, has a specific attribute value, the attribute name having the attribute value is called as instance of the entity.
In contrast, when different entities have a same attribute name, a plurality of data having the same meaning will exist between the plurality of instances which indicate the specific example of each of plurality of entities. When the plurality of data having the same meaning exist between the instances corresponding to the entity, data having a specific attribute name exist in the plurality of instances and the uniqueness of the data in the whole system is spoiled. In the system, because it is needed to update each attribute corresponding to the data for the update target when updating the data, it is caused a program processing of the update to become large and complexity. In addition, when the attribute name that an entity has a plurality of concepts, not an independent concept, the data update processing makes complicatedness and a program of updating the data becomes large and complexity.